Humanos entre Fuego y Sangre
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: Finn discute con su novia, la princesa Llama y cortan. Triste, va aver a Marceline, pero en su lugar encuentra a su primo Marshall, quien le pide ayuda para conquistar a una humana. ¿Lo conseguira? Y lo mas importante, Finn reconquistara a Llama o preferira estar con otra persona? Y ¿quien será Fionna? Pasen y lean :,3
1. Chapter 1 - Salsa brava

**Muy buenas criaturitas! Hoy empiezo una nueva historia finnceline y fiolee ewe...**

**Este es el primer capitulo logicamente es corto y no hay mucha accion, a partir del siguiente empezara ya todo y será mas largo. Subiré un capitulo cada viernes y tambien subiré de otras series otros dias. Y si me dejais en algun comentario vuestro fic lo leere gustosa, sea de la serie que sea :) **

**PD: la mayoria de los que entrais en esta pagina sois latinoamericanos ¿verdad? es que yo soy de españa, por eso en vez de dulce princesa dijo chicle, en vez de flama, llama... etc, quiza es un poco lioso.**

**Disfrutad!**

-Marceline! Abre, por favor!- desesperado, un joven humano llamaba a la puerta de la vampiresa. -Necesito hablar contigo!

De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Realmente necesitaba estar con alguien. Picaba con mucha fuerza, era imposible no oirle. Además sabia que habia alguien en casa que no le abria, por lo que golpeaba la madera de la puerta con mas fuerza. Tras un largo rato...

-¡Por dracula! ¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres?

La puerta se abrio y dejo ver a una chico moreno, de ojos rojos y tez gris tirando a verde. Tenia la marca de los colmillos en su cuello.

-M...marcy... T-te has travestido?

El chico cerro la puerta de golpe, con cara de 'are you fucking kinding me'

-NO! ESPERA, PERDON! -grito el humano al ver que le habian cerrado la puerta en sus narices. - NO ERA MI INTENCION LO SIENTO MARCY

Volvió a abrir la puerta, cabreado.

-No soy marceline idiota! Soy su primo, Marshall lee.  
-Y donde esta Marceline? No, espera, su primo?! Desde cuando?!  
-Desde que naci? -.-  
-Es que no me dijo que tenia un primo...  
-Bueno, somos los reyes vampiros y ella es de OoO, yo soy de AaA  
-AaA?  
-Si, es un lugar muy lejos de aqui.  
-Y porque has venido?

Finn pudo notar que aquel joven (bueno, joven con 1000 años...) palidecia. Quiza no deberia haber dicho nada.

-Bueno que bien que preguntes esto... Vine a ver a mi prima que...  
-ahh y donde esta marceline?

Intento cambiar de tema.  
-ella esta en...

No pudo terminar la frase. Un ruido le interrumpio.  
Finn se giro...

-FUEGO! -grito marshall

Finn solo se quedo paralizado.  
Venia del dulce reino.

-Ha sido un placer... Vendre luego a visitar a Marceline! Y a ti tambien! Adios!

Finn salio corriendo, se notaba de lejos que tenia ganas de llorar.

-Que tio mas raro... -Y cerro la puerta.

Finn llego apurado al dulce reino. Estaba jake transformado en gigante llevando agua e intentando apagarlo todo, mientras que un monton de guardianes usaban exintores, levadoras y liquidos.  
Y la causante del fuego? Llama.  
Y la culpa? Finn.

A la princesa le dolia que apagaran el fuego, pero no tanto comparado con el dolor que le habia provocado el humano.  
Se dirigio al castillo dejando un sendero de fuego y quemando casas y gente.

Finn se adelanto y subio las escaleras del castillo, dispuesto a defender a la princesa chicle.

Llama se acerco.

-Deja en paz a los dulces! No te han hecho nada!  
-Quiero este reino. Va a ser mio. Mi reino de fuego!

Empezo a lanzar llamas de la furia, lo que quemo el castillo.  
Miles de guardias se dispusieron a apagarlo, pero en vano.

-Arg! Estoy harto de ti! Inmadura!  
Finn se arrepintio de haberlo dicho. Vale, era un poco bipolar y malvada,...

Llama se le quedo mirando fijamente...  
Y empezo a apagarse.  
Los guardias del dulce reino le tiraron agua a la cabeza. Litros de agua que la consumieron.  
Callo al suelo, derivada.

-finn.. Yo...  
La dulce princesa observo al chico.

Finn salto por el balcon cayendo al lado de la princesa, quien se retorcia de dolor.  
No podia decir nada. El miedo se lo impedia.  
Llama reservo todas sus fuerzas en levantarse y huir.

Llego a casa y marco el numero de Marceline.

-Diga?  
-Marcy, soy yo, finn  
-Ah, hola finn!  
-estas en casa?  
-Si!  
-Puedo ir a visitarte? no estoy bien  
-eh, claro, ven en 30 minutos.

-marshall, va a venir un amigo mio...  
-uno rubio?  
-Si.  
-de ojos azules?  
-Sip.  
-que viste de azul?  
-Si!  
-y un gorrito de oso?  
-SI  
-un humano?  
-SII!  
-ah, vino ayer llorando. Pregunto por ti.  
-Oh... Te importaria dejarnos solos?

Marshall automaticamente sonrio a Marceline. Esta se sonrojo.

-N-no! Es que le ha dejado Llama y se va a sentir incomodo si estas tu, que eres un desconocido... Yo en cambio, soy su mejor amiga y...  
-Sisi, tu a consolarle e_e  
-Arg! Eres idiota!

Alguien toco a la puerta. Marceline le hizo señas a marshall de que se fuera. Marshall se escondio dentro del armario.

Abrio la puerta.

Finn se lanzo a abrazar a Marcy sin pensarlo.

Marceline se estremecio.  
Miro hacia el armario, donde seguramente estaba Marshall intentando aguantar la risa.  
Sin saber que hacer, le acaricio un poco la cabeza, diciendo frases como 'ea ea' o 'ya paso'.  
Finn estaba llorando en su hombro, y ella estaba nerviosa. Si marshall no le estuviera espiando, estaria consolando a finn de la mejor forma que conocia.  
Despues de un rato, dejo de llorar y se aparto, mas calmado.  
Marceline cerro la puerta y ambos se sentaron en el sofa.

-a ver, cuentame...  
-Hace unos dias discuti con Llama y ella corto conmigo...-trago saliva, su voz temblaba- y ayer fue a invadir chuchelandia... Lo destrozo todo y fue mi culpa por hacerla daño.  
-Oh vamos finn, una niñata pelo regla que explota cuando le falta un calcetin? Ibais a estar todos los dias asi... Ella perdiendo los nervios y tu arrepintiendote.  
-Pero era la unica chica a la que le agradaba...

Marceline se puso seria.

-marcy, que tengo que hacer para conquistar a una chica?  
-ya te lo dije una vez...  
-pero tu misma me rechazaste a pesar de que hice lo que me dijiste al pie de la letra!

(N.a. Hace referia al capitulo 'Ven conmigo')

-Finn, no se que decirte...


	2. Chapter 2 - Mi tio Paco

**Muy buenas! Gracias por esta calorusa bienvenida y tan calurosa.**  
**Cien mp diciendome 'oye que es eso de chuchelandia'**  
**-Chuchelandia es el dulce reino no?'**  
**-'bua que raro ha sonao eso de chuchelandia'**

**Y otros mil de -que emo suena el titulo.**  
**Mira el titulo es humanos Humanos de finn y fiona vale?**  
**Fuego de flama y llama y eso.**  
**Y sangre de marceline que es una chupasangre (perdoname marcy)**  
**Es que no se iba a llamar humanos entre llamas y vampiros porque quedaba muy agagaga y a mi las cosas agagagag no me gustan.**

**Segundo: soy española no me comais viva pero lo soy yo no elegi donde nacer pero lo soy viva el rey y viva españa vale? D,:**  
**Mucho mejor aun soy asturiana y cuando dije que finn picaba a la puerta me referia a que llamaba a la puerta osea la golpeaba no se explicarlo.**  
**Y chuchelandia. Es que aqui se dice asi.**

**Y yo hablo asi, tan moderno. Lo siento si a alguien le ofendio que dijera chuchelandia porque si, a alguien le tuvo que ofender sino no me habriais acribillado a mensajes. Y si, el capitulo fue raro corto y lo explique mal, pero ahora viene la second part y todos very happys.**  
**Ahh me gustaria que vieran un video que hice con todo mi esfuerzo**  
**Esta en youtube se llama Finnceline - electropop**  
**Y la cuenta es virtorini2**  
**Arigato gozaimasuu~**

* * *

-Igual si intentas arreglar lo que hiciste mal te sentirás mejor.  
-¡Tienes razón! Me disculparé con la princesa Llama.

Finn se fue corriendo de la cueva. Marceline dio un suspiro.  
Y Marshy salio del armario.

-Juajasjuasjasjajkskaasjajsja uajañajajsaszsasdksakd - de la risa se atraganto.  
-Idiota...-dijo Marcy mientras le daba en la espalda.

_

-Llama, ¿Podemos hablar?  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Esto... Quería pedirte perdon... Se que discutimos pero yo te quiero mucho actúe sin pensar...

Llama se tranquilizo.

-¡Claro que te perdono mi principe!

Euue ¿Principe?  
Bueno, el caso es que volvia con su princesa.  
-Esto me pasa por dar buenos consejos... -Susurro Marceline para ella.  
Y se fue volando, invisible, hacia su cueva.

_

Parecia que todo lo malo que le habia pasado a Finn habia desaparecido. ¿Que el y llama se pelearon? Ya se había arreglado.  
¿Que CHUCHELANDIA se habia incendiado por su culpa? No había heridos y ya paso todo.  
Pero aunque ya lo habia hecho todo, aun no se sentia a gusto. Y es que queria a alguien mas, algo mas que Llama. Marceline tenia algo de razon, ''va a cambiar de humor todo el rato y se va a enfadar, ella es malvada. Luego te sentiras mal"  
Sin embargo, con Marceline era distinto. Creia que era mala, pero no. Habia sido una persona que le echo de casa y "chupo la sangre" a jake, pero al final jake estaba bien y tenia su casa como nueva excepto por los gusanos o lo que sean (no se como se llaman, vale?) Despues se combirtio en su esbirro (para los latinoamericanos, lacayo) y descubrio como era en realidad. Con el tiempo se convirtio en su mejor amiga. Vale, le dio los besos en la mejilla, fue con el al cine y le dijo "me gustas, pero no de este modo" posiblemente le rechazo por ser muy joven, pero el ya tenia 15 y marceline, bueno, como si tuviera 17-18. Y tambien...  
Finn se ruborizó al recordar que la vio desnuda. No solo eso, tambien disimuladamente le metio mano.  
(N.a. Si, soy muy pervertida.  
Hago referencia a ven conmigo y a el armario de marceline.)  
Y lo bien que se lo pasaba con ella. ¡Era una aventurera de primera! Estar con ella entre lobos o incluso luchar contra ella le encantaba. Se sentia genial, como si pudiera ser el mismo y no el prototipo de chico que todas deseaban que fuera.  
Se levanto de la cama. Queria verla.

Mientras, Marshall se burlaba de su prima.  
-Entonces le has ayudado a volver.  
-No, le he dado un consejito tonto. No esperaba que esa... Princesa antorcha o como se llame le perdonara. Arg. ¡Si apesta a barbacoa! Espero que le deje pronto por un mechero y vuelva conmigo, a llorar.  
-Y entonces... Le animaras... Y te querrá... Y yo como buen primo os espiaré...  
-Ay no. ¡Vete a pensar en Fiona!  
-¡Eh! Sin pasarse.

Alguien llamo al timbre.  
-Ahora si, escondete, pero bien. No quiero que nos espies.  
-Pero Marcy que tiene novia, ¿vas a ser su amante? Jiji  
-¿¡Qué dices?!-grito marcy como un tomate.

Y flotó hacia la puerta para abrir al humano.

-¡Marcy, que alegria!  
-Pasa.

Finn se sentó en el duro sofa.  
-Te traeré algo, espera aqui.

Finn se quedó solo en el salón.

-Bú.  
-Ahh que susto. (Sarcasmo)  
-¿Como no te asuste? Preparate porque esta noche me metere en tu casa.  
-Uuh que miedo das.  
-Oye, al parecer eres bueno reconquistando chicas...  
-Ehh, no se yo... Tampoco se me da tan bien...  
-Sii, necesito que me ayudes... Mira.

Marshall saco una foto y se la mostró a Finn.

-Ella es Fiona. Era mi novia, pero cortamos porque un cara de chicle me la arrebató...  
-Es... ¿Humana? - A Finn le brillaron los ojos.  
Marshall asintió.  
-Cuando me dejo me fui de AaA,¿te vienes conmigo a ayudarme? Si me ayudas te prometo una noche entera haciendo cosas indecentes con mi prima.  
-¿¡Q-QUÉ?!

Lo que no sabia Marshall es que detrás de él se hallaba una vampiresa enfadada y roja de la ira y de la verguenza. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Marshall... Yo te prometo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-Marceline estaba enfadada.  
-Ehehehe Marcy que tal... Oye, que nos vamos de viaje, adios.

Marshall cogio a Finn, salieron (flotando, eh) por la ventana y fueron a AaA.  
Marceline aun estaba tratando de asimilarlo.

_

-Eeh ¿a donde me llevas?  
-A AaA  
-A AaA jajajajajaja

-Jajajaja jojojojo

Finn se reia como si le hubieran contado el chiste de su vida.

-Vale a ver, a ti te mola mi prima ¿no?  
-¿¡Qué dices?! P-pero claro que no, es mi mejor amiga y yo tengo novia.  
-La princesa candelabro.  
-SE LLAMA LLAMA.  
-Flama.  
-Tambien se dice así.  
-Se llama Estela.  
-¿Desde cuando?  
-¿¡Como que desde cuando?! ¿¡Eres idiota?!  
-Vale vale lo siento.  
-No sabes ni como se llama tu novia ni desde cuando.  
-... ¿Pero cuando vamos a llegar a OoO? ¿No puedes ir más rápido?  
-Tsk, si supieras cuantisimo queda...  
-Y... Bueno, ¿cuales son tus intereses?  
-¿Mis ques?  
-Que que te mola hacer.  
-¿Para que quieres saberlo?  
-Solo busco un tema de conversacion...  
-Estas loco. Ay, ¡Llegamos!  
-¡Yupi! A ver, donde vive Phyonna...  
-Es Fiona, idiota. Vive allí.

Y divisaron una casa en un árbol a lo lejos.

* * *

**Reviews sagrados del monsieur!**

**A ver...**

**-lunabell scarlet: Hii fantasma. Todas tus dudas fueron resueltaaas excepto la de fiona xD Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capi :)**

**-Finnceline 12: Gracias, me animaste con tu review xD No me considero a mi misma muy graciosa, pero me encanta intentar hacer reir a los demás, espero que te guste este capitulo, deja tu review (si quieres)**

**-Swaminaitor: Chuchelandia es un nombre precioso con un significado muy profundo, lo se (H)**

**No, lo de la narracion fue problema mio, despues de subir el fic lo volvi a leer y dije: no se va a enterar nadie de nada...**

**-Serafine Shinjiru: Ya tengo la continuacion xDDD Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, en serio (:**

**-Naruko Ninja Z: Como puedes ver segui tus consejos, o eso creo xD Lo unico no entendi lo de guardalos para el movil ¿si cariño?**

**Pero en serio gracias creo que es lo que necesitaba, que me dijeran como mejorar, si hay algo mas que deba cambiar dimelo gracias.**

**-gumball lee: Jajaja pues en mi fic si... A ver como lo hace :3**

**-Finncerline 123: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobre marshy... El no tiene la culpa de ser asi.**

**-Gumball lee (2) Watterson: Ala, triple personaje. LOL. Graciaas por tu review y por gustarte (:**

-** .1: Ey, muchas gracias (: espero que te guste el capitulo 2**

**-kevinkev18: Vale como dije antes en serio en mi doblaje se llama Chuchelandia, asi que tambien se llama asi, siento si hay cosas que no se entienden porque uso el argot español.**

**Y gracias por lo de que esta bueno! :D**

**-FYJ23: A ti un besazo por el mensaje privado, me has caido muy bien aunque no hallamos hablado xD Por cierto me lei tus fics son la repera! Luego paso y te dejo un review en todos, okay? (: Y gracias por leer! Nos estamos leyendo ;)**

**Y ya esta! Muchas gracias a todos en serio**

**Tengo otro fic de hetalia por si alguien quiere pasarse y leerlo y por cierto disclaimer hora de aventuras no me pertecene (ajco)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Afrontar la madurez

**¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO ME ODIEIS! ¡YA SE QUE LLEVO DOS MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR! ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**Españoles, mi Blackberry ha muerto.**

**SNIFFFFFF**

**Y con ello, of course, todos los fics que tenia guardados allí y mis contactos y mis aplicaciones y mi… Bah, no era para tanto.**

**El caso es que en arreglarme el móvil tardan un mes, los vagos estos, pero ahora tengo otro móvil, solo que tardo mil años en escribir, me han salido arrugas y todo. Era broma, soy joven y bella. Era otra broma, no soy bella. **

**Bueno, aquí con bromitas nos podemos andar todos eh!**

**Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer un finnxjake, si me animo haré un one-short.**

**AGREGAME AL TUENTI: HIKARII TOPVOCALOID**

**AGREGAME AL FEISBUK: KERORO INVASOR (Seh)**

**ACOSAME SEXUALMENTE: Calle pintor ca… Espera, no.**

**Y bueno, disclaimer, ni hora de aventuras ni mi vecino buenorro me pertenecen (por desgracia… u_u)**

* * *

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera. Los pájaros cantaban, el viento soplaba y todas esas cosas tan dramaticas.

¿Os imaginais un castillo negro, con nubes oscuras, rayos y truenos, donde no sale el sol, lleno de sangre y gente muerta? ¿Un lugar sin un alma de vida, donde todo el mundo esta llorando o muerto, y donde el miedo se apoderaba de ti aunque estuvieras lo suficientemente lejos? Un castillo donde no pudierais escapar, donde no tendrías escapatoria, donde no hay nada que hacer. Un reino lleno de maldad….

Pues ahora imaginate todo lo contrario. Con flores, pingüinos, bien fresquito, hace sol y el malo es imbécil. Pues ese es el Reino de Hielo.

Por si fuera poco, no había un temido reino de hielo, no, si no DOS. Uno en OoO, y otro en… AaA.

Y bueno, puede que el Rey Hielo se hubiera sentido atraído por Marceline alguna vez, pero sabia que no había nada entre ellos dos, asi que se dedico a secuestrar a macizorras mas dulces como la princesa chicle.

Por otro lado, la Reina Hielo sabia que el rey Vampiro nunca le iba a amar si no le obligaba… Y eso iba a hacer.

* * *

Era un dia normal en una casa normal. Una chica normal llamada Fionna vivia con su hermana normal, la gata Cake, en un reino normal. Estaban haciendo un desayuno normal, para después comérselo como personas normales. Todo era super correcto y super normal…

Fionna era una chica normal que vivía con su gata normal, que bueno, era su hermana.

¡Pero de repente pican a la puerta! Algo… Normal.

La chica normal abrió la puerta encontrándose a un chico anormal.

Llevaba un gorrito de oso polar, pantalones azules y una camiseta azul mas oscuro de mangas cortas con unos zapatos negros por los que asomaban calcetines. Tenia cara de haberse comido un pez. ¿Te parece normal? Por que a mi no.

-¿Y tu quien eres? – Dijo Fionna desde la puerta, observando al rubio.

-¡Soy Finn el humano! ¡El mayor héroe de OoO! - A la joven se le escapo una sonrisa.

-Ah, pues que bien, porque yo soy la mayor heroína de AaA. – Dijo peinándose el mechón de pelo rebelde que caia sobre su cara.

-¡Despues de mi! – Se oyo gritar dentro de la casa a la gatita.

-Esto… Pues que he venido a…

En esos momentos los dos jóvenes se miraron a la cara.

-¿¡ERES HUMANO/A?! – Gritaron a la vez.

-¡SII! – Gritaron a la vez.

-¿¡OH DIOS MIO EN SERIO?! – Volvieron a gritar a la vez.

-¡SII! SOMOS HUMANOS. – Volvieron a gritar a dúo.

-¡Pense que era la única humana! – Dijo Fionna dando saltos.

-¡Y yo que era el único humano! – Finn saltaba como un conejo (que mono, adoro a finn *-*)

Y a pesar de que era un jodido desconocido que acababa de picar a su puerta, fardar de sus logros y ponerse a saltar le abrazó, porque, bueno, eran los únicos de su especie.

-¡CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACION Y REPOBLEN A LOS HUMANOS! – Grito Cake molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Fi separándose. - ¿A que ha venido eso?

Cake la agarró estirando sus brazos y la trajo hacia ella.

-¡Pero si no sabes ni quien es! ¿Y si es un violador? – Ambas miraron ''MUY DISIMULADAMENTE'' hacia la puerta, donde estaba Finn investigando con una lupa sus uñas.

-Tengo que cortarlas. – Susurró Finn, pero las chicas le escucharon.

-… ¡El caso es que es de mi especie! ¡Es mi peña, Cake! ¿Y si conoce a mas humanos?

-Por la forma que ha saltado al verte, yo diría que no.

-¡Por eso mismo!

Cake suspiró.

-Vale, tu ganas.

Fiona volvió y saludó al joven.

-¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Y que te traes por AaA?

-Oh… Nada, nada, explorar jeje. Y bueno, no tenia donde ir y oi tu nombre y me dije, ¡voy a conocerla!

Y asi pasaron el tiempo conversando, hasta que decidieron que Finn se quedaría un tiempo en su casa en lo que durara su exploración de AaA…

-Por cierto Finn, no me dijiste quien te habló de mi.

-Ah si, ¿conoces a Marshall Lee?

Fionna enrojeció levemente y apartó la mirada.

-Si… Estoy un poco mosca con él. ¿Esta en OoO de vacaciones, cierto?

-Ehh si, esta viviendo en casa de su prima. – Finn apretó su puño y sonrió al recordar a Marceline.

-¿Su prima?

-¡Si, ella es la reina Vampiro! ¿Puedo preguntar que te paso con Marshall?

Fionna se quedó muda. Quizá no debía preguntarle eso.

-Eue… ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Hora de aventuras?

-Hora de cenar, je je. – Que arte tenia para cambiar de tema.

* * *

Marceline se hizo invisible y flotó hasta la habitación de Finn. Se metió en su casa tan pancha, como Pedro por su casa.

-SDFEWERTVBWQRE4TB2W34RTCFW3R 43Q4RCQWE – Puso cara de zombie.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Jake se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Jajaja, pardillo… - Dijo mientras iba a la nevera, cogía "pure de keptcup" y se lo tomaba tal cual – Eh, ¿y Finn?

-¿No estaba contigo? *oculto debajo de la cama*

-Hmm… No. Entonces estará detrás de sus princesitas. – Suspiró molesta.

-¿CELOSAAA? – Dijo aun escondido.

-NO ME CALIENTES, PULGOSO. – Puso su típica cara de asesina en serie.

-perdon perdón… aiaiaiaiaiai,… - Dijo escondiéndose aun mas.

-En fin…

* * *

**Hola. Soy un unicornio retrasado.**


End file.
